warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Zerstörter Frieden/Kapitel 4
|Jahreszeit= |Vorgänger=Zerstörter Frieden Kapitel 3 |Nachfolger=Ein Clan in Not Vorwort}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 4. Kapitel des ersten Buches Zerstörter Frieden aus der Mangatrilogie Rabenpfotes Abenteuer. Verweise Sicht *Rabenpfote Charaktere *Mikusch *Weißpelz (in der Erstausgabe Weißsturm genannt) *Blaustern *Tüpfelblatt Erwähnte Charaktere *Borkenpfote (in der Erstausgabe Staubpfote) genannt *Sandpfote *Geißel *Feuerstern Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **Hochfelsen ***Mondstein (in der Erstausgabe mit Mondfels übersetzt) *Farm Tiere *Dachs Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: SternenClan, DonnerClan *Clanränge: Anführer, Heiler (in der Erstausgabe Medizin-Kater genannt) Krieger, Schüler (nur im Original) *Redewendung: "sich die Zunge/n geben" (nur im Original) Wissenswertes *Seite 83: Der Satzrest "(...) as anywhere else." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 79 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 83: Die Seitenzahl an der unteren Seite ist in der Erstausgabe größer als die der vorherigen und zudem nicht mittig eingerückt. *Seite 83: Der Satz "I guess." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ich schätze schon.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Ja." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 79 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 83: Der Satz "I try." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 79 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 84: Der Ausruf Brrr! ist im Deutschen nicht fettgedruckt (vgl. Seite 80 von Shattered Peace, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 85: Der Satz "Remind me." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 81 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 85: Der Mondstein wird in der Erstausgabe fälschlicherweise mit Mondfels übersetzt (vgl. Seite 81 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 85: Borkenpfote wird in der Erstausgabe mit Staubpfote übersetzt (vgl. Seite 81 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 85: Der Satzteil "(...) about the possibility of sharing tongues with StarClan (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) über die Möglichkeit, sich mit dem SternenClan die Zunge/n zu geben (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), darüber, ein paar Worte mit dem SternenClan zu wechseln (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 81 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 85: Der Rang Heiler wird in der Erstausgabe fälschlicherweise mit Medizin-Kater übersetzt (vgl. Seite 81 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 85: "Jedes Clan-Mitglied reist (...)" - Statt (Clan-)Mitglied müsste es "(Clan-)Schüler" heißen, da im Original die Rede von Clan apprentice ist (vgl. Seite 81 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 86: Der Satz "Das sieht mir eher nach einer Dachshöhle aus." müsste eigentlich in derselben Sprechblase wie Mikuschs Frage ("Bist du sicher, dass das der Mondfels-Tunnel ist?") im vorherigen Panel stehen (vgl. Seite 82 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 86: Statt "Das sieht mir eher nach einer Dachshöhle aus." müsste in der Sprechblase der Satz "'cause I'm too tired and too cold and too wet to face anything like that right now." (vgl. Seite 82 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 86: Der Satzteil "(...), I promise." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), versprochen/ich verspreche es.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), glaube mir." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 82 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 87: Der Satz "There's hardly any light." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Es gibt kaum Licht.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Es ist dunkel." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 83 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 87: Der Satzrest "(...) in the chamber." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 83 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 87: Der Satzrest "I mean, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 83 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 87: Das Wort (das) hier vom Satz "(...) und es gibt das hier." ist im Deutschen nicht fettgedruckt (vgl. Seite 83 von Shattered Peace, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 87: Die Sätze "Well, this is the place. This is where we want to be." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Nun, das (hier) ist der Ort/die Stelle. Hier wollen wir sein.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Wichtig ist, dass wir am richtigen Ort sind, und das sind wir." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 83 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 87: Der Satzrest "Just- (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 83 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 89: Weißpelz wird in der Erstausgabe mit Weißsturm übersetzt (vgl. Seite 85 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 89: Das Wort gestorben vom Satz "Katzen, die gestorben sind." ist im Deutschen nicht fettgedruckt (vgl. Seite 85 von Shattered Peace, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 90: Der Satzrest "(...), young one." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 86 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 91: "Hör zu." - Vor dem Wort zu müsste "uns" stehen, da im Original die Rede von Listen to us. ist (vgl. Seite 87 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 92: "Ich verdiene eure Loyalität nicht." - Statt eure müsste es "ihre" heißen, da im Original die Rede von their ist (vgl. Seite 88 von Shattered Peace) Quellen en:Shattered Peace Kategorie:Verweise